


正装下跪小宇

by Verdure0408



Series: 桃色宇宙 [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdure0408/pseuds/Verdure0408
Relationships: 桃色宇宙 - Relationship
Series: 桃色宇宙 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547410
Kudos: 9





	正装下跪小宇

“白老师看这边看这边！！”  
  
“中间中间！”  
  
白宇眉目噙着温润笑意，在连成一片的闪光灯咔嚓声中顺着看向不同方向。他今日装束与往常多了分斯文儒雅的少爷韵味，高挺鼻梁架着副金边眼镜，镜片遮挡下猫儿眼尾微弯，流转着说不出来的淡淡引诱，微勾的唇比带着晶莹露珠的红玫瑰还艳丽两分。扎着俏皮蝴蝶结的挺括暗红花纹西服勾勒出纤薄身形，在细腰处轻轻收拢又在挺翘臀部跃出圆润弧度，再向下的修长直腿转去，贴身布料完美展现出每一笔勾魂摄魄的躯体线条。  
  
白宇变换着姿势，胸口前那串昂贵的钻石流苏配饰闪烁着璀璨的光，衬得人愈发贵气不可肆意窥视。  
  
各家摄影师们在主持人的催促声中恋恋不舍地结束了拍摄，白宇这才暗松了一口气，虽说是职业要求，但每次被这么三百六十度全方位的黑黢黢镜头堵着，还是有种全身衣服被一件件悉数扒光，一丝隐私也不容许留下的不自在感，他面上带笑快步向会场内走去。  
  
距离拍卖还有一个半小时才开始，白宇想了想，含笑询问了涨红了脸的工作人员，转向卫生间走去。  
  
大约人都在外边吵嚷忙活，卫生间厚重的门一关，世界便骤然安静了下来。会场卫生间开阔得过分，大理石地砖光彩照人，空气里飘荡着淡淡熏香，很好地抚慰了白宇略有些紧绷的情绪。  
  
白宇听到身后跟着一串急促脚步声，没大在意，以为是有人情况“紧急”，还往旁走了几步好心让路，刚迈开步子，就被右臂骤然传来的大力踉跄扯进了最外的隔间。  
  
隔间门被啪地甩上，落锁的声音无比清脆。  
  
白宇被突然发生的变故弄得脑袋发蒙，被猛地按在隔间门板上，背被撞得生疼，白宇嘶了声心想后面肯定青了，抬起头，对上一双压抑着欲火的暗沉双眸，脸上不禁浮现出慌乱神色：“前，前辈？”  
  
“今天小白真好看，想就在那群媒体的镜头前把你衣服扯坏，在千万人同时在看的直播上掰开你的小屁股，狠狠插进去，把你的肚子一点点射满鼓起来……”  
  
前辈一掌圈住小白纤细脖项，拇指指腹不住地摩挲着那枚精致喉结，音色喑哑，慢慢道。  
  
白宇被迫高扬着颈项，硬着头皮道：“前辈，前几天晚上是个误会，当时是我喝多了，我们就当那件事没发生过吧。”  
  
白宇和前辈在前一个剧组共事了三个月，前辈温文尔雅风度翩翩，让白宇很快放下了戒心，有事没事去串门聊天，却没想到自己一直敬重的前辈却存了见不得人的龌蹉心思，前几天杀青宴时小白没注意喝多了，托滴酒不沾的前辈送自己回去，结果刚到酒店就被按倒了，被掐着腰从沙发到床上再到浴室操了一个晚上，酒精作用下身体酸软无力，白宇怎么哭喊求饶踢踹都没有用，中途被做晕了好几次，第二天起来的时候两只细腿都在打颤，屁股也被捏得又红又肿，后穴眼里的满满精液控制不住地向下流淌。小白甚至还没来得及清理，趁前辈还在睡，放弃了自己扯成破布的衣服，偷穿上大自己一号的前辈衣服逃回了房间。  
  
直到今天才再度碰面。  
  
“没发生过？”前辈轻笑一声，声音带着威胁，“我手机里还存了很多小白反应有趣的视频和照片，今天媒体这么多，名流聚集，看样子小白是想做最抢眼的主角了。”  
  
白宇变了神色：“你，你想做什么？”  
  
“等会儿我们都还要出去，只要你乖乖听话，我不会太过分的，”前辈慢条斯理道，“现在，跪下来。”  
  
一股被羞辱的热气在心胸间鼓胀开来轰地冲进脑中，让白宇几乎眩晕，不敢相信曾经那么尊敬仰慕的前辈会这么对自己，他指尖攥紧了又松开，白玉似的脸上浮着又羞又恼的艳丽红晕，连藏在黑发间的耳垂也红得快滴血了。  
  
前辈没有丝毫催促，他甚至好整以暇地坐在放下了盖的马桶上，姿态从容自然，像是在静静等待一场期待已久的演出。  
  
白宇神色变幻，最后还是慢慢地跪了下去，哪怕是这样的姿势也充满了不容轻视的贵气。他蹙着眉，红唇紧抿，上半身挺立得笔直，好似在竭力保留着最后一丝体面和尊严，受空间限制，下跪的膝盖微微向外岔开，露出被藏得很好的裆部部分来，西装裤被腿部肌肉绷得很紧，充满着让人想摸上去一寸寸抚平褶皱的肉欲。  
  
最妙的还是神色，那种不甘不愿被迫受辱的羞耻难堪，躲闪着不敢看自己的情态，叫人心理无限膨胀满足。  
  
前辈欣赏够了，低声夸奖道：“小白真乖。”说着话，便将自己西装裤的拉链拉开，忍耐许久的粗壮性器猛地弹开来，差点撞在白宇脸上。  
  
“舔。”  
  
如同一道锤音重重落在心间，白宇惊恐地看着眼前这根青筋鼓起缠绕的可怖性器，难以想象前几天自己后面那么小的穴口是怎么吃进这么粗的阳具。  
  
前辈已经不耐烦，往前动了动，渗出点点透明液体的热烫龟头抵在白宇形状漂亮的红唇上，将上面抹了亮晶晶一道，威胁道：“小白也不想看到所有人都知道你发骚摇屁股是什么样吧？”  
  
白宇终于回过神来，有些害怕地慢慢张开唇，就被迫不及待塞了满口，只能呜呜发着含糊抗议声响，又在厉声指导下伸出柔软舌尖，小心翼翼地舔弄上去，绕着纹路吃力地舔弄着，但性器实在太粗长了，小白口腔被塞得满满的，依旧还有好长一段没吃下去，委屈浮上心间，黑眸蒙上一层浅浅水雾。  
  
前辈被温暖潮湿的挤压感弄得几欲发狂，低沉喘息着，用力抓着白宇后脑勺按向自己的胯间，挺腰重重挤进了白宇喉间最里处。  
  
白宇被弄得眼角发红掉落泪水，口腔又酸又涨，嗓子眼被带着腥味的暴涨性器抵得反射性干呕，但不断动弹的娇嫩软肉反而挤压着龟头，让前辈舒服得快上天，摇腰用力地抽插起来，白宇被顶得两眼微微翻白，断断续续地无助呻吟，被虐待的可怜模样却没赢得半分怜惜，甚至迎来愈加癫狂的对待，五颜六色的光在眼前炸着，他的思绪如暴风疾雨里大海中的一艘断帆船只，被上上下下反复抛弄着，丧失了理智。  
  
口间的性器突然痉挛抖动了一下，白宇对危险的敏锐感知如浓雾中的明灯亮了一下，但完全没来得及躲开，口腔就被大量腥臭灼热的液体射进喉咙深处，白宇别开头捂着嘴呛咳着，嫣红嘴角溢出一丝白浊。  
  
“都吞下去了？真乖。”  
  
白宇娇气膝盖被坚硬冰冷的地面磨地生疼，上身不复挺直，虚软得几乎快滑倒下去，后背抵着隔间门勉强支撑，瞳孔微微放大，眼神发直，金丝眼镜歪架在鼻梁上，眼尾泛着潮红春意的湿漉漉猫儿眼毫无遮挡暴露在恶意的视线下，双颊红得比烂熟的蜜桃还诱人，唇上的口红被挤蹭得乱七八糟，他张着被磨得红肿的双唇喘息着，鲜红舌尖无意识舔弄着糊在口腔壁上黏稠白精，已然被操得失神了。  
  



End file.
